


Unstoppable

by CrazyBeCat



Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: BAMF Miranda, Drabble, Gen, Miranda is a Queen, Miranda is unstoppable, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: A short drabble music exercise.Miranda gazed in the mirror as she put her lipstick on. A dark ruby red.
Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736062
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second music drabble.  
> Written to Unstoppable by Sia.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Miranda gazed in the mirror as she put her lipstick on. A dark ruby red.

She straightened up and rolled her shoulders, letting the Dragon Mask slip into place as she swept her eyes over her finished ensemble.

A Queen. A Commander. A Leader.

She was in charge, and she was not going to let anyone get in her way. She would show them how powerful she was. She would prove to them, she was unstoppable, and their desires to bring her to her knees weren’t going to succeed.

She grinned at her reflection, her teeth blinding white against the red of her lip.

Her black dress sweeping across her body in beautiful folds and drapes.

Her armor. Her cape. Her sigil.

She was in charge, and she was going to make every head turn as she descended the stairs. She was going to remind them just who was on top.

“I’ll show you that I am invincible,” she said to the mirror, her voice low and striking. “I am unstoppable.”


End file.
